A coffee machine of such a type is, for instance, known from EP-A-480 928. The known machine is designed as an espresso machine with integrated milk foaming device for making cappuccino, but is also capable of dispensing hot milk. The prior-art machine comprises a coffee outlet and a milk outlet from which coffee and milk froth can be dispensed into the same receptacle at the same time. The coffee outlet is arranged at the side of the coffee machine which faces a user, and the milk outlet is disposed therebehind and is thus not directly visible to the user. The two outlets are designed such that they are fully separated constructionally and are each accommodated individually with their individual components in the coffee machine. As a consequence, they must also be removed individually from the coffee machine and reinstalled, which makes cleaning more difficult and also means enhanced constructional efforts. Moreover, the distance between and the arrangement of the two outlets make it more difficult to position a cup.
Furthermore, a coffee machine with a dual coffee outlet and a dual milk outlet is available on the market. The coffee outlets of the dual outlet are arranged so closely side by side that either a single large cup or two closely adjacent cups can be filled. The milk outlet is arranged in the same manner. In this machine, the dual coffee outlet is disposed at the rear and the dual milk outlet at the front, when viewed by a user. In this case, however, the two dual outlets are also designed and installed such that they are fully separated from each other constructionally. Moreover, the milk froth is divided by a roof prism into the individual outlets in the case of the known dual milk outlet. However, it has been found that the milk froth cannot be divided exactly into two portions of the same size, so that there is the risk that a smaller amount of milk froth will exit from the one or the other individual outlet. Moreover, when the known coffee machine is used with the two dual outlets, increased attention must be paid to the placing of the cups, since a slight displacement of the cups from their correct filling position might have the effect that part of the beverage will miss its mark altogether or will flow down from the cup edge on the exterior of the cup.
Furthermore, US-A-2 827 845 shows a coffee machine comprising a coffee outlet and a milk outlet which are arranged closely side by side, but are designed as part of a mixing valve.